


Kiss of the Jag'sho'cye

by mxartbotboy



Category: The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: And Corin is confused as always, Din just wants to help, Kissing, M/M, Mandorin MerMay Contest, Mention of injuries, MerMay 2020, alternative universe, magical healing, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy
Summary: When Corin crash lands on an unknown ocean planet, he doesn't expect help from a mysterious stranger.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin (The Mandalorian)/Corin Valentis (LadyIrina AU)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Kiss of the Jag'sho'cye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Jag'sho'cye - man of the ocean

_Long ago we left the sea_  
_To sail among the skies,_  
_And swim among the planets new_  
_To sailor’s seeking eyes._

_But something sailors cannot find_  
_And search for to this day,_  
_Is the sunlight touch of salty lips,_  
_The kiss of the Jag’sho’cye._

\- Excerpt from old space-flight song

~~

Cold water slapped against Corin's face and he shifted, wincing at the press of hard stone into his cheekbone. His entire body ached, a combination of the freezing cold of his soaked clothing and the sting of the salt water seeping into what surely was a number of cuts littering his skin. Getting his hands beneath him, he pushed, gritting his teeth as his legs bent. Knees burning, he managed to get himself into a semi-seated position, a shiver wracking his body as he tried to suck in a breath. He blinked, and then again. Only darkness filled his vision.

With a panic, Corin rubbed at his eyes, gasping and squeezing them shut at the prick of salt water.

“Fuck!" The warmth of tears streaming down his face was almost a relief, were it not for the rapid blinking and still lack of vision. Where was he? He remembered blaring alarms and flashing lights, the hiss and pop of the engine as he spiralled through a stormy atmosphere. Water. He had hit water.

Palms sliding against the rock beneath him, Corin turned, continuing to shiver. A thin layer of wetness lapped around him and he could hear the distant roar of waves slamming against each other. But it echoed, rising up high above and around. He looked up and if he squinted, could see traces of light flickering from some distant opening. A cave, then. Not blind.

Sagging, Corin tried to stand. He had to get out of here, get to somewhere dry before the hypothermia killed him. He could already barely move his fingers and his feet felt like rocks attached to his legs. But the effort to stand was too much and he collapsed forward, arms scraping harshly and more water sloshing in his face.

A louder splash came from his right and Corin froze, ignoring the water dripping from his hair dangerously close to his eyes again. That hadn't been from him. He strained his ears, desperately wishing he could see. There was another splash, like something rising out of water, more quiet and soft and Corin felt a prickle run up his spine. Something was watching him.

"Who's there?" he called out, voice ironically dry. The faint call bounced off the cave walls, ringing around him in a melody of _whostherewhostherewhosthere_... But he was met with no response. The lapping of the water against the rock had changed in its rhythm, though, and a faint dripping could be heard.

Corin breathed heavily, unsure of what to do next. He tried to push himself backwards away from where he guessed the something might be, but his arms nearly gave out in the attempt and his elbow cracked hard against the rock.

There was a wet slap and a wave of water came rushing beneath Corin. He held out his hands blindly, "Stay back!"

"You're hurt."

Corin paused, hands still raised. The voice sounded human, warm, even, and deep. He cleared his throat, "Who are you? What do you want?"

There was a wet dragging sound and the water around Corin's legs wavered again. Whoever was there was getting closer and he straightened his hands out with emphasis, "Don't get any closer until you tell me."

"I live here." The voice was much closer now, and more to the right than Corin had first thought. He whipped around, and was met with a gentle but firm grip on his wrist. The touch was so warm it sent goosebumps racing up Corin's arm, fingers and a thumb pressing at his pulse point. If it weren't for the unnaturally high temperature of the skin, he would have sworn that it was just the touch of another human

"I saw your ship crash into the ocean. I'm surprised you lived." The hand twisted his so it was palm up, "Let me help you."

"W-why?" Corin's shivers were getting worse and while he was desperate for more of that tantalizing warmth, he couldn't just blindly trust some strange creature on a strange planet. He thought briefly about his blaster still clipped to his side, but it was probably waterlogged and useless as anything more than a club.

Seeming to sense Corin's unease, the creature lay his hand back down gently in his lap. "If you would prefer to go on your own, I can direct you to the tunnel that will take you above ground. You're badly hurt, though." Something slapped against the stone, wet and fleshy.

Corin had to admit that he didn't know if he would be able to make it out without help. He still didn't think he could stand, and the longer he sat there, the more the aches turned into a sharper pain, specifically shooting up his leg and into his side. The realization occurred to him that the wetness he was feeling wasn't necessarily just water and clearly the creature could see the full extent of whatever his injuries were. Things seemed pretty grim if he didn't accept the offer of help.

"Fine," Corin answered, finally, "But you still haven't told me why."

The creature hesitated for a moment and there was another quiet slap, "My kind aren't usually meant to be...seen. It goes against our way. But you washed up here and..." Fingers grasped his wrist again, "I've never met an outsider before."

“Good-" Corin swallowed at the touch of warmth again, "Good thing it's dark then, huh?"

Chuckling, the creature's hand found its way to Corin's shoulder, "Lie back."

Corin obliged, groaning at the stiffness wracking his body. The creature's hand moved to support him as he did. Once Corin was fully laid out, he let himself relax as much as he could into the icy rock.

"Stay still," the creature hushed. Corin felt him move closer and something that was definitely not skin brushed against the back of his hand resting next to his side. He jerked it away; it was cooler and slicker than skin, but somehow also caught on the smaller hairs on the back of his knuckles. So, not human then.

His attention was drawn back to the creature, who was tugging at the buttons of his jacket, popping them one by one. The chilled air sent another shiver down Corin's spine but it was also a relief to have the wet fabric pulled away. He hissed when the creature reached his midsection, the tug of his jacket definitely pulling at a wound in his side.

"Don't move. I'll have to touch it," the creature said, sliding his fingers across Corin's chest, "This won't take long."

The warmth that Corin felt from the creature's touch was different than before. It wasn't just body heat; it spread like tendrils across his skin, radiating out and sinking deep into his bones. He couldn't help the sigh that he released. Circling around to his side, the creature pressed their palm directly over the sensitive area and the heat turned into almost a burn.

"Ah!" Corin winced, arching his back slightly.

"Sorry," the creature murmured, holding his hand in place, "Not much longer."

Corin was sucking in deep breaths through his nose, trying not to writhe at the discomfort the burning was causing. He sincerely hoped that whatever the creature was doing would actually be helpful and he hadn't just submitted himself to some horrible death.

Suddenly, though, the burning decreased and was replaced with a pleasant tingling. The tight ache in his side subsided and the creature pulled his hand away.

"Better?"

"Yeah." Corin rubbed at his side, feeling only smooth skin, "How did you do that?"

The creature didn't answer, running his hand down Corin's stomach. Heat sank in, swirling through his abdomen and floating up through the back of his neck. Another hand joined the first, but instead pushing upwards back across his chest. A small sigh escaped from his lips involuntarily as the chill was chased away by the creature's touch.

He stiffened when one of the creature's hands travelled low enough to brush against the line of his pants, fingers beginning to pull at the buckle.

"Whoa, whoa." Corin fumbled to grasp at the hand trying to completely de-clothe him. The creature stilled, settling back. There was still nothing but inky blackness before him but he knew the creature was looking at him.

"Uh," Corin cleared his throat, "At least take me to dinner first."

There was a pause. "Are you hungry?"

The question made Corin chuckle nervously and he sighed, "No, no, it was just a joke. A, uh, bad one."

"Oh."

Corin's cheeks flushed in a combination of awkwardness and embarrassment, which was interrupted by the creature again starting to work on the buckle of his belt.

"I must remove this to gain access to your other wound," the creature said when Corin once again try to push him away, "The endorphins from the chest wound I healed have numbed the pain but you will bleed out if I don't act soon."

It was Corin's turn for a small 'Oh'. Obviously.

"Right, well," Corin's hand dropped away, "Go ahead then."

His belt tinkled as it was undone and he felt the creature push at his hips. He lifted them and the edge of his pants were pulled down until they were bunched around his knees. Again, those incredibly warm hands ran across his skin, centring on his upper thigh. The burn was worse this time, bone deep and sudden and Corin gritted his teeth with a hiss.

As the wound healed, the creature laid their other hand across the fist Corin had pressed into his side, a thumb running over the knuckles. The motion was soothing and Corin remembered to breathe, sucking in air as the burning began to subside.

"I didn't," Corin huffed, "I didn't catch your name."

He shifted as the creature tugged his pants back up, "I didn't give it. Can you sit?"

Corin grunted, pushing himself up. He was still a bit stiff, but his body was warm and lax and the sharp pangs of pain were gone.

"Amazing," Corin said, poking at his healed side. He then looked up to where he approximated the creature was, "Well, I'm Corin. Corin Valentis. And I'm very grateful for your help."

He jumped as fingertips brushed at his jaw and he heard the shift as the creature drew closer. "I hope you don't mind me saying," he murmured, "But you are very beautiful Corin Valentis."

“I, uh,” Corin swallowed, taken aback by the creature’s sudden compliment, "I don't mind."

They sat there for a few moments, the creature tracing the side of Corin's face. It sent a different kind of shiver through Corin’s body and he inhaled sharply when the creatures fingertips skated over his lips.

"Please," Corin said softly, "I would like to know your name."

There was a hesitation before the creature responded, "If I tell you, will you let me kiss you?"

Corin's mind blanked for a moment. He had known this creature for five minutes and hadn't even seen their face. It could have been the endorphins that the creature was talking about, but Corin felt that they could be trustworthy. Even more confusing, though, was the electrifying touches to his face that was warming more than just his skin.

“S-sure.”

The creature drew closer, cupping the side of Corin’s neck. He could feel heat radiating off him; it was like stepping into a ray of sunlight on a hot day.

“My name,” the creature said quietly, nose brushing against Corin’s, “is Din. And you’re very welcome.”

The kiss was soft and hesitant at first, lingering at the simple touch of mouth to mouth. In what he hoped was an encouraging manner, Corin tilted his head slightly, parting his lips. Din made a small noise in the back of his throat and surged forward. He tasted of salt. He tasted of rain. He tasted of something earthy. His hand slipped around to brush at the tangled strands of Corin’s hair as he tipped his head too, their tongues sliding together languidly. Every point of contact was hot and Corin couldn’t tell if it was Din or the flush that was certainly painting his cheeks and creeping down his neck.

For what felt like ages, they kissed, until Din pulled away, leaving Corin light-headed and breathless.

"They say a kiss from my kind brings good luck." There was a smile in Din’s voice. He grasped Corin's hand and placed it on the ground, rotating it slightly to the right, "This is the direction of the tunnel I mentioned. There is a settlement not far from here and they will help you."

His lips ghosted across Corin's once more before he pulled away with a quiet splash, "Good luck, Corin Valentis."

Corin blinked as Din disappeared, a loud splash echoing off the rocks, followed by silence. Shaking his head, he stood, and with a jolt realizing that his jacket and shirt were still hanging open. Absently, he began to do them up again.

What a strange encounter, he thought. He glanced into the darkness once more. After all this time, it was still nearly pitch black, and he had no way of knowing if a second set of eyes were peering back at him.

"Thank you, Din.” he called out, before starting in the direction Din had pointed him in, lips still warm and tingling in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumbr at [mxartbotboy](https://mxartbotboy.tumblr.com) and say hi!


End file.
